L'inattendu
by HeRmiOne WeasLeY i
Summary: [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated- T, voir M à certains passages]
1. Le manoir des Malefoy

Salut à tous! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui tournera cette fois-ci autour d'Hermione et de… Drago Malefoy. Oui **| Romione |** reste et restera toujours mon couple préféré, mais le couple Hermione/Drago m'intéresse également parce que justement ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble et j'aime les interdits. Mais détrompez-vous… Il y aura aussi un peu de Ron/Hermione dans cette fanfiction. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus. Vous verrez cela par vous-même!

Une fois que j'aurai terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction, je recommencerai à écrire des fanfictions sur Ron et Hermione. J'ai d'ailleurs plein d'idées dans la tête les concernant!

Bonne lecture!

**Résumé** : [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated-** M**]

**Rated** : T, voir M à certains passages! 

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * * **L'INATTENDU** * * *

_Le manoir des Malefoy  
_

En atterrissant à destination, Hermione Granger leva les yeux au ciel et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Ils avaient atterrit sur une route de campagne. Elle sentit un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid hivernal lui parcourir tout le corps et elle ne put retenir la larme qui coula sur son visage. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle n'avait plus sa baguette magique sur elle. Elle était terrorisée. Devant elle, se tenait un grand portail de fer forgé au début d'une longue allée. Il faisait nuit mais la pleine lune éclairait l'endroit. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était entourée de personnes de grande taille qui portait de longues capes noires avec une capuche rabattue sur leur tête. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir quand soudain le fer forgé en face d'elle se déforma, se tordit et les motifs abstraits de ses volutes et de ses torsades se métamorphosèrent en un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique, vibrante :

- Annoncez l'objet de votre visite !

- Nous avons l'otage avec nous ! – Lança la voix rauque d'un homme qui avait le visage enfoui sous la capuche de sa longue cape noire. – C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les battants du portail pivotèrent, ouvrant le passage. Hermione, qui avait les deux mains ligotées, sentit qu'on la poussait violemment en avant, l'obligeant à avancer. Ils s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, entre deux hautes haies qui étouffaient leur pas. Le chemin était parfaitement rectiligne et il menait à une gigantesque demeure.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient la poussèrent à monter de larges marches de pierre qui menaient dans un hall où une série de portraits s'alignaient sur les murs. En entrant dans le salon, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois les yeux face à la lumière éblouissante. Les yeux larmoyants, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle remarqua les vastes proportions de la pièce. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond et d'autres portraits ornaient les murs d'une couleur violet foncé. Elle vit devant elle deux silhouettes assises devant une cheminée de marbre sculpté qui se levèrent lentement et s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… - Murmura la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy. – Miss Granger.

Hermione entendit alors la voix glaciale d'une femme qui raisonna dans toute la pièce en un rire méprisant. Cette voix lui était horriblement familière. Bellatrix Lestrange. La peur que ressentait déjà Hermione ne fit que monter d'un cran. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? La tortureraient-ils jusqu'à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, apparaissent par miracle ?

Lucius leva une main, obligeant Bellatrix à cesser de ricaner. Hermione vit que la sorcière aux paupières lourdes se renfrognait mais elle resta tout de même silencieuse.

- Drago, viens par ici. – S'exclama soudain Lucius.

Sortant alors de l'ombre d'un coin du salon, un jeune homme mince, de grande taille, un visage flou, pâle et pointu, sous des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il avait les yeux gris métalliques. Il observa Hermione d'un regard vide d'expression. Elle baissa la tête.

- Est-ce bien la Sang-de-Bourbe, l'amie de Potter ? – Demanda Bellatrix, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

Elle semblait avide de savoir. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Eh bien, Drago ? – S'impatienta Lucius.

- Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr. – Dit finalement Drago.

- Comment ça tu n'en es pas sûr ? – S'exclama son père, parlant avec fébrilité. – Drago, si nous détenons la Sang-de-Bourbe, nous aurons plus de chance de capturer Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra que nous récompenser. Observe-la attentivement ! Rapproche-toi !

Drago s'avança alors si près d'Hermione que la jeune femme sentit son souffle sur son nez. Il la détestait, elle le savait. Durant leurs années d'étude à Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe et de les harceler elle, Harry et Ron. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée que Drago pouvait l'entendre distinctivement. Il allait certainement la dénoncer, pensa-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux alors sur lui. Il avait les yeux rouges et les paupières lourdes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hermione remarqua qu'il paraissait réticent, effrayé, même. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, lui qui avait toujours eu cet air arrogant et mauvais sur le visage.

- C'est elle. – Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Sans ajouter un mot, Drago baissa la tête et retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, se tenait debout, l'observant. Bellatrix poussa alors un cri de victoire, tandis que Lucius souriait de satisfaction.

- Bien ! – S'écria Bellatrix en s'avançant vers Hermione. – Bienvenue au manoir des Malefoy, petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle remonta alors brusquement sa manche gauche et Hermione vit la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras. Hermione savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher, afin de faire venir Lord Voldemort, son maître bien-aimé, le mage noir qui était la cause des maux du monde des sorciers. Lucius attrapa alors la main de Bellatrix, l'empêchant de toucher la Marque.

- Tu es complètement folle ! – Vociféra-t-il. – Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut qu'on l'appelle que lorsque nous aurons Potter ! Il se moque de cette jeune fille. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous l'avons capturé ?

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, l'air scandalisé.

- Elle nous sert d'appât ! – Poursuivit Lucius. – Lorsque Potter se rendra compte que nous la détenons, il viendra à nous de lui-même. Et même quand nous réussirons à attraper Potter, ça ne sera pas à toi d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Nous sommes dans ma maison ici, les prisonniers sont donc placés sous mon autorité.

- Ton autorité ! – Répliqua Bellatrix avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras. – Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi !

- Tu ne resteras donc qu'une petite écervelée, Bellatrix ! Appelle donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il se fera un plaisir de te remercier, à sa manière, de l'avoir appeler pour rien.

Bellatrix sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose de sanglant mais elle se résolut à ne rien dire. Lucius lâcha alors lentement son bras. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle remit correctement la manche de sa cape et se tourna vers Hermione. Un sourire diabolique s'étendit alors sur son visage.

- Très bien. – Dit-elle, d'une voix doucereuse. – Puisque nous ne pouvons pas appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, nous allons faire passer un petit interrogatoire à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. A genoux !

Elle pointa brusquement sa baguette sur Hermione et celle-ci se sentit tirée vers le bas, comme si une main invisible l'avait obligé à descendre. Elle tomba alors à genoux et grimaça de douleur.

- Alors… - Se lança Bellatrix, en se caressant le menton. – Où est Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas. – Murmura Hermione, d'une petite voix, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu ne sais pas ? _Endoloris !_ – S'écria alors Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités.

Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait en deux. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : que tout finisse… que tout sombre dans les ténèbres… plus qu'une seule envie : mourir…

Puis soudain la douleur disparut. Le corps inerte, incapable de se redresser, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait le souffle court. Le visage humide, elle entendit vaguement Bellatrix lui crier :

- Es-tu prête à négocier maintenant, petite sotte ?!

Hermione entendit sa propre voix balbutier quelque chose d'inaudible qui ne fit apparemment qu'énerver Bellatrix Lestrange davantage puisqu'elle la vit lever à nouveau sa baguette. Hermione ressentit alors une douleur tellement vive qu'elle poussa un terrible cri. Elle se roula au sol en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Les rires perçants de Bellatrix lui parurent très lointain… Elle avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher les entrailles une à une.

- Je te repose la question ! – S'exclama Bellatrix. – Où est Potter ?

Elle paraissait terrifiante, ses yeux rouges aux paupières lourdes étaient exorbités de rage. Ses cheveux broussailleux qui allaient dans tous les sens, la rendaient encore plus folle.

- Je vous assure, je… je l'ignore ! – Hurla une Hermione tremblotante de peur. – Il n'a pas… NON !

Bellatrix lui lança à nouveau le sortilège Doloris et Hermione se remit à crier à n'en plus finir.

- Ignoble Sang-de-Bourse, tu me prends pour une idiote ? – Rugit Bellatrix, alors qu'Hermione sentit à nous la douleur disparaître.

Bellatrix se tourna ensuite vers les Mangemorts qui se tenaient toujours à la porte du salon.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé, Amycus ?

- Dans la forêt interdite. – Répondit le Mangemort au corps massif qui avait un regard oblique et les traits étrangement de travers.

- Était-elle seule ? Que faisait-elle ?

- Crois-tu, Bellatrix, que si elle n'avait pas été seule, nous n'aurions pas capturé aussi ceux qui se seraient trouvé avec elle ? – S'exclama une sorcière trapue aux cheveux noirs, de petite de taille.

- T'ai-je adressé la parole, Alecto ? – Lança Bellatrix, d'un ton sec. – Je me suis adressée à ton frère !

Alecto Carrow lui lança alors un regard perçant mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Elle était toute seule. – Reprit Amycus d'une voix forte. – On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se rendre à Poudlard.

- Ah oui ? – Bellatrix se tourna lentement vers Hermione et lui lança un profond regard de mépris. – Que faisais-tu dans cette forêt ?

- Je… je cherchais effectivement à… à entrer à Poudlard ! – Répondit Hermione, la respiration haletante.

- Et que cherchais-tu à Poudlard ? Ne sais-tu pas que les Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre ne sont pas admis dans cette école ?

- Je le sais ! Je… je voulais simplement me rendre et dénoncer Harry !

La jeune Gryffondor mentait. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens de calmer Bellatrix, bien qu'elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

- Tu me prends donc vraiment pour une idiote ! – Rugit Bellatrix en levant à nouveau sa baguette magique. – Tu _sais_ où se trouve Potter ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

Hermione poussa à nouveau un terrible cri et elle sentit son cerveau tamponner violemment contre son crâne. Elle souffrait tant qu'elle eut envie de supplier Bellatrix de la tuer pour que tout s'arrête enfin.

- Où est Potter ?! – Hurla Bellatrix. – Tu as intérêt à me répondre espèce d'idiote !

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la forêt de Dean ! – S'écria Hermione, la voix déformée par des tremblements incessants qui parcouraient tout son corps. – Je vous le jure ! Je les ai laissés là pendant qu'ils dormaient pour me rendre à Poudlard et les dénoncer ! Je… Je ne sais pas s'il s'y trouve encore mais il était là la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Je vous en supplie !

- Bella… - Dit soudain Narcissa Malefoy. – Je pense que nous devrions envoyer deux ou trois Mangemorts dans la forêt de Dean et vérifier si Potter ne s'y trouve pas.

La poitrine de Bellatrix se soulevait violemment au rythme de sa respiration, tellement elle était excitée de colère.

- Bien ! – S'exclama-t-elle. – Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Apprête-toi à passer ici les pires jours de ta misérable existence !

Hermione, étendue à ses pieds, remuait à peine.

- Il serait grand temps d'appeler la Gazette des sorciers et de leur informer de la disparition de cette jeune fille. – Dit Lucius Malefoy, d'une voix doucereuse. – Sa photo sera affichée partout. Cela ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que Potter ne vienne à nous… Drago, emmène-la à la cave.

- Yaxley, Travers, accompagnez-le ! – S'écria Bellatrix.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. – Fit Lucius en levant une main en direction des Mangemorts. – Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est loin d'être un danger pour Drago. Il pourra se débrouiller tout seul.

- Relève-toi, saleté ! – Bellatrix se pencha et obligea Hermione à se mettre debout en la tirant violemment par les cheveux. – Allez Drago, vas-y.

Drago, qui paraissait étrangement terrifié, s'approcha lentement d'une Hermione qui avait toujours les mains ligotés, et la prit par le bras avant de l'entraîner hors du salon. Hermione ne savait même pas avec quelle force elle arrivait encore à utiliser ses jambes. Ils s'avancèrent en silence le long d'un couloir. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte que Drago ouvrit de sa main libre. Il entraîna Hermione à l'intérieur. Ils descendirent alors un escalier raide et étroit. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier, Hermione sentit ses jambes faiblir et glissa à la dernière marche, se cogna violemment contre une lourde porte. Drago, qui la suivait de près, se plaqua brusquement contre son dos, son visage enfoui dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, Granger ? – S'écria-t-il d'un ton sec, en se reculant d'elle.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de gémir de douleur lorsque Drago la redressa. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un geste de sa baguette puis poussa Hermione dans un espace humide à l'odeur de moisi. L'endroit était plongé dans une totale obscurité. Drago lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant de refermer brusquement la porte et de l'abandonner là.

Hermione s'écroula par terre et son corps fut secoué de sanglots incessants.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre suivant : État de détresse **_**[Hermione tiendra-t-elle encore longtemps au manoir des Malefoy ? Comment s'en sortira-t-elle ? Quelle est cette personne mystérieuse qui lui viendra en aide ?]**_

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !


	2. Etat de détresse

**Résumé** : [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated-** M**]

**Rated** : T, voir M à certains passages! 

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * * **L'INATTENDU** * * *

_État de détresse  
_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla ce jour là, elle sentit que sa tête reposait sur un sol humide et froid. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit que du noir autour d'elle. Elle entendait des voix venant du plafond au dessus d'elle et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches et son ventre ne cessait de gargouiller. Elle avait mal aux poignets, ses mains étant toujours ligotées. Quel jour étions-nous ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle en train de dormir ? Et surtout, avec quelle force avait-elle réussi à s'endormir ? Cela devait certainement faire deux jours qu'elle était la, dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy, n'ayant rien eu à boire ou à manger. Elle avait terriblement soif.

Les mains ligotées, elle se redressa avec difficulté. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit objet en forme de briquet. C'était le Déluminateur de Ron. Elle l'activa. Il y eut un déclic et les sphères lumineuses que le Déluminateur avait aspirées à l'intérieur des lampes allumées sous la tente où elle se trouvait avec Ron et Harry avant de se retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite, jaillirent dans la cave. Comme il leur était impossible de rejoindre leur source, elles restèrent suspendues à la manière de petits soleils qui inondèrent la pièce de leur clarté. Ron lui avait confié son Déluminateur "au cas où elle se perdrait". Au moment de la capture de la jeune femme, les Mangemorts lui avaient pris sa baguette magique mais n'avaient pas pris la peine de la fouiller.

Hermione poussa alors un profond soupir et se remémora les souvenirs de la veille. Pettigrow, le sorcier qui avait trahi les parents d'Harry, l'avait sorti de la cave pour l'amener au salon des Malefoy afin que la jeune femme subisse un nouvel interrogatoire. Bellatrix l'avait une fois de plus torturé. Si bien qu'Hermione crut qu'elle en perdrait la tête. A présent, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans cette cave et venait de sortir d'un terrible cauchemar. Était-ce le matin ou le soir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision était floue. Sa peau était froide et elle était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de mourir lentement. Il lui fallait à boire.

Elle entendit soudain des pas derrière la lourde porte de la cave. Elle se figea et activa à nouveau le Déluminateur. Aussitôt le petit objet ensorcelé aspira toutes les lumières et replongea la pièce dans l'obscurité. Hermione plaça ensuite le Déluminateur dans sa poche. Elle sentit sa gorge se sécher davantage et son ventre se contracter. Était-ce reparti pour une nouvelle séance de torture ? pensa-t-elle. Une larme coula alors sur son visage.

- Écarte-toi de la porte ! – S'écria une voix derrière la porte.

Elle reconnut avec étonnement la voix de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne bougea pas. De toute façon, elle se trouvait au bout de la pièce. Elle entendit Malefoy déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir. Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira. Hermione fronça les sourcils et vit Malefoy entrer dans la cave, sa baguette magique dans une main, et un petit objet qui ressemblait au Déluminateur de Ron dans l'autre. Il observa Hermione d'un regard mauvais et plongea son Déluminateur dans la poche. Hermione remarqua alors qu'un plateau était posé sur une marche de l'escalier derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna, se pencha et prit le plateau d'une main. Un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'un morceau de pain étaient posé dessus.

- Allez, tiens. – Dit Malefoy en déposant le plateau par terre, d'un geste brusque, en face d'Hermione.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein d'amertume. Elle le méprisait. Non seulement pour toutes les années à Poudlard où il l'avait tourmenté mais aussi pour avoir affirmé aux Mangemorts que c'était bien elle, deux jours plus tôt. Cependant, sa forte envie de boire et de manger lui firent rapidement oublier le dégout qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : Boire ce verre d'eau en une gorgée et engloutir ce morceau de plain. Mais elle avait toujours les mains ligotées.

- Comment veux-tu que je mange avec les mains ligotées, Malefoy ? – Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix cassée, alors que son ventre se remettait à gargouiller.

- Débrouille-toi. – Répondit alors Malefoy, d'un ton pressant, les sourcils froncés.

Elle le fusilla du regard et tira le plateau vers elle. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à attraper le verre d'eau entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle avala les premières gorgées, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit sa gorge et ses entrailles s'adoucir légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, se dit-elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que Malefoy l'observait d'un regard étrange. Comme si il étudiait son visage. Elle lui lança un regard noir et déposa le verre à moitié rempli sur le plateau. Elle saisit ensuite le morceau de pain et à le porta à sa bouche. C'était petit mais elle se dit que c'était mieux que rien. Le pain avait un goût étrangement amer, comme si il était pourri. Elle grimaça mais se résolut tout de même à tout terminer. Elle avait tellement faim.

Hermione s'étonnait que Malefoy soit si calme. Elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait déjà insulté ou nargué depuis tout ce temps, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Non, il se tenait là debout devant elle, à l'observer de ce même regard étrange. Il avait l'air épuisé. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Vont-ils me tuer ? – Demanda soudain Hermione, les mots lui échappant la bouche.

Elle venait de finir de boire son verre et Malefoy s'apprêtait à ramasser le plateau mais s'était arrêté dans son mouvement au moment où elle avait posé la question. La jeune femme se sentit soudain ridicule. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Il serait d'ailleurs ravi de la voir mourir, elle en était sûre. La suite lui prouva qu'elle avait raison.

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? – S'exclama alors sèchement Malefoy en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- Ca va, laisse tomber. – Répliqua Hermione, le cœur serré. – Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça. Tu serais ravi de me voir périr dans les pires circonstances, je le sais !

- Si tu ne veux pas avoir davantage d'ennuis, Granger, contente-toi de rester sagement assise ici, au lieu de poser des bêtes questions.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il ramassa le plateau, se retourna et s'avança à grand pas vers la porte. Il sortit son Déluminateur de la poche et l'activa. Hermione fut à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque Malefoy ferma la porte d'un bruit sec. Elle attendit quelques instants et quand elle fut certaine que plus personne ne reviendrait dans la cave, elle activa le Déluminateur de Ron afin d'éclairer la pièce.

Elle avait toujours faim mais elle se sentait quand même un peu mieux. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'après 2 jours, on lui apporte enfin de la nourriture ? Que se passait-il en haut ? Malefoy n'avait pas voulu répondre à sa question. Il n'avait également pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était sûre qu'il voulait la voir mourir. Il lui avait simplement dit de rester sage.

Hermione fixa un point au plafond et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Harry et Ron. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pensait à eux depuis que les Mangemorts l'avaient kidnappé deux jours plus tôt. Elle repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y a une semaine de cela, toujours à la recherche des Horcruxes de Tom Jedusor, avec Harry et Ron ils avaient décidé de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie afin de prendre le médaillon de Serpentard que Dolores Ombrage s'était approprié. Ils avaient tous les trois pris l'apparence d'employés du Ministère, grâce à la potion du Polynectar, et avaient réussi à prendre le médaillon du cou d'Ombrage. Cependant, ils avaient rapidement été démasqué par les autres employés du Ministère et avaient du prendre la fuite. Harry s'était éclaté le genou alors qu'ils venaient d'échapper de justesse aux Mangemorts et qu'ils avaient transplané dans la forêt de Sherwood. Hermione avait réussi tant bien que mal à calmer la douleur du jeune garçon par des moyens magiques mais il était toujours incapable de se déplacer. Pourtant il fallait avancer. Ils avaient découvert que Tom Jedusor avait utilisé un objet appartenant à la maison Serdaigle de Poudlard pour créer l'un de ses Horcruxes. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Ils approchaient du but. Mais comment se rendre à Poudlard alors que les Mangemorts avaient le contrôle sur le château ? Hermione s'était alors proposé de s'y rendre. Elle avait un plan. Entrer en contact avec Hagrid afin de pénétrer en douce dans le château. _C'est de la folie !_ s'était écrié Ron, scandalisé. _Il est hors de question que tu te rendes là-bas, toute seule!_ Hermione avait alors répliqué _Mais Harry ne peut pas se déplacer, Ron, et il faut que nous avancions! Nous sommes si près du but. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici avec Harry!_ Une longue dispute s'en était alors suivie. Harry et Ron refusaient qu'Hermione se rende seule à Poudlard. Ils avaient alors essayé de chercher une autre solution mais en vain. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc fini par céder. Ron avait donné son Déluminateur à Hermione et Harry lui avait donné sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione avait pensé que passer par la Forêt Interdite serait une bonne idée. Elle s'était dit que la forêt étant dangereuse, les Mangemorts n'oseraient pas s'y rendre. Elle s'était trompée. Et alors qu'elle avait transplané dans la Forêt Interdite, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre la cape d'Invisibilité sur elle que les Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé, leurs baguettes magiques pointées sur elle. La cape était alors restée au sol dans la forêt, sans que les Mangemorts n'y prêtent attention.

En se remémorant ses souvenirs, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Quelle idée stupide de se rendre seule à Poudlard. Où étaient Ron et Harry à présent ? La Gazette du Sorcier avait lancé un avis de recherche la concernant donc ils devaient déjà être au courant de sa disparition. Mais réussiraient-ils à la sauver ? Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est tout finisse. Elle voulait qu'Harry et Ron ne lâchent pas l'objectif principal : Détruire tous les Horcruxes et tuer Voldemort. Mais elle savait que ses deux meilleurs amis ne dormiraient jamais sur leurs deux oreilles en sachant qu'elle était dehors à la merci des Mangemorts. Surtout Ron… Hermione poussa un profond soupir en pensant au jeune rouquin. Elle ne savait pas où ils en étaient. Étaient-ils amis ? Depuis leur 6ème année d'études à Poudlard, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés mais Hermione se sentait tout de même perdue. Ron était comme un frère pour elle, tout comme Harry l'était.

La jeune femme sentit à nouveau son ventre gargouiller et sa tête se remit à tourner. Elle se sentait extrêmement sale. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis deux jours. Elle allait mourir, se dit-elle. S'ils ne la tuaient pas, elle mourrait tout simplement de faim. Un petit morceau de pain moisi par jour ne suffirait jamais à la maintenir en vie. C'est ainsi que deux autres jours passèrent, puis trois, ensuite quatre… Au cinquième jour, Hermione s'étonna d'être toujours en vie et d'avoir toujours toute sa tête. En effet, Bellatrix prenait un malin plaisir de lui faire passer une séance de torture par jour et ils continuaient à la nourrir au pain moisi.

Une nuit pourtant, alors que la jeune femme était étendue au sol sur le dos, dans la cave des Malefoy, les yeux larmoyants, gonflés et vides d'expression fixant le plafond, elle entendit quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte de la cave. Elle n'avait tellement plus de force qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'activer le Déluminateur afin de plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, pensa-t-elle. Elle était quand même en train de mourir. Elle entendit la lourde porte de la cave s'ouvrir en grinçant légèrement puis elle sentit quelqu'un approcher d'elle. Que fut sa surprise lorsque le visage de Drago Malefoy apparut alors dans son champ de vision, au dessus d'elle. Se tenant debout, il la regarda de haut, avec inquiétude et fronça fortement les sourcils. Hermione ouvrit lentement la bouche et essaya de prononcer des mots mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait des petits yeux et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes… Elle voulait fermer les yeux et partir loin, très loin… Et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle sentit son cœur battre de moins en moins vite.

- Granger ? – Murmura alors Malefoy en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Que foutait-il là, se demanda-t-elle ? Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Malefoy se pencha sur elle et passa son bras en dessous de son cou afin de la redresser légèrement. De son autre main, il prit un flacon de sa poche et le porta aux lèvres d'Hermione. Il versa alors un liquide flasque et sucré dans la bouche de la jeune femme au moment où celle-ci fermait les yeux, accueillant la mort avec sérénité.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre suivant : Drago **_**[Hermione, toujours prisonnière au manoir des Malefoy, s'interroge sur le comportement étrange de Drago…]**_

J'aurais du mettre les deux premiers chapitres en même temps mais bon, merci quand même à **RosaliaHPfan** pour sa review! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et ton esprit ouvert. Je sais qu'en tant que fan de Ron et Hermione, ce n'est pas facile d'apprécier Drago/Hermione lol.


	3. Drago

**Résumé** : [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated-** M**]

**Rated** : T, voir M à certains passages! 

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * * **L'INATTENDU** * * *

[[[ PETIT SPOILER (**NE LISEZ PAS CETTE PHRASE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CONNAÎTRE LA SUITE**) = _Hermione réussira à s'échapper dans le chapitre 5, et c'est là que toute l'action commencera._ _Sera-t-elle seule lors de son évasion ? Cela restera à voir… _]]]

[[[ **Remerciements pour les reviews à la fin de ce chapitre ;-)** ]]]

_Drago_

_Malefoy se pencha sur elle et passa son bras en dessous de son cou afin de la redresser légèrement. De son autre main, il prit un flacon de sa poche et le porta aux lèvres d'Hermione. Il versa alors un liquide flasque et sucré dans la bouche de la jeune femme au moment où celle-ci fermait les yeux, accueillant la mort avec sérénité._

Soudain, Hermione sentit quelque chose se réveiller en elle et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'extrême faiblesse qu'elle ressentait disparut aussitôt et l'énergie qui gagna son corps la frappa si fort qu'elle en gémit. Elle tourna alors vivement la tête vers son sauveur et lui lança un profond regard d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? – S'exclama-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

- Sshhh. – Répliqua Malefoy, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres l'obligeant à baisser d'un ton.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là, allongée, la tête reposée sur le bras d'un homme qu'elle méprisait tant. Et il venait de lui sauver la vie…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? – Chuchota-t-elle. A présent elle regardait Malefoy d'un tout autre œil.

- Il faut bien te maintenir en vie s'ils veulent attraper Potter. – Répondit le jeune homme après un temps d'hésitation.

Il paraissait pourtant hésitant et ne semblait pas croire une minute à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pour une raison qu'Hermione ignorait, le jeune homme se mit à rougir.

- Je ne te crois pas. – Dit Hermione, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. – J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus que ça.

Malefoy redéposa la tête de la jeune femme sur le sol et retira son bras.

- Eh bien détrompe-toi, Granger. – Dit-il, dans un chuchotement, en se reculant d'elle.

- Pourquoi chuchotes-tu alors ?

- Quoi ? – Fit Malefoy, pris au dépourvu, en grimaçant.

- Oui, pourquoi chuchotes-tu si les autres sont au courant de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de te faire prendre.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! – S'exclama-t-il, toujours en chuchotant.

Cependant, il lança un regard furtif et effrayé derrière lui. Hermione se redressa afin de se mettre en position assise. Elle remarqua alors qu'un plateau était posé au sol, à côté de Malefoy. Une assiette de spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise était posée dessus ainsi que des couverts et un verre contenant un liquide ressemblant à de la Bièraubeurre. Elle ouvrit grandement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, tellement sa surprise fut grande. Elle eut envie de se pincer afin de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

- Drago… - Souffla la jeune femme, en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Malefoy se saisit à l'entente de son prénom. C'était bien la première qu'elle l'appelait comme ça.

- Je… je ne comprends pas. – Poursuivit Hermione, en relevant la tête vers le jeune homme. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Écoute, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre ? – Murmura Malefoy d'un ton pressant. – Tu étais sur le point de mourir de faim. Je l'ai remarqué ce matin quand… quand Bellatrix t'a sorti hors de la cave pour t'interroger sur Potter.

- Personne n'est au courant de ce que tu es en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione d'un air réticent. Hermione lui adressa alors un petit sourire crispé. Il grimaça à nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait. Elle-même s'étonnait de la situation. Elle tira alors le plateau vers elle et entama son repas. C'était tellement bon que lorsqu'elle finit, elle eut envie de lécher son assiette. Elle n'avait pas mangé de repas aussi bon depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier, quelques mois auparavant. Pendant tout le temps où elle mangeait, Malefoy était resté debout, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, l'air nerveux.

- Merci… - Dit-elle, alors qu'elle venait de finir sa Bièraubeurre. – Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Tu n'as rien à dire. – Fit tout simplement Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle avant de prendre le plateau dans ses mains.

Il s'avança alors vers la porte.

- Drago, attends ! – S'exclama soudain Hermione, d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourner lentement pour faire face à Hermione.

- Quoi ? – Dit-il, l'air anxieux.

- Je… je voudrais te demander quelque chose. – Murmura Hermione, en grimaçant.

Malefoy ne dit rien et un silence s'en suivit. Hermione l'observait d'un tout autre regard maintenant. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Non, là, elle l'observait d'un air intrigué, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle. Il sentait extrêmement bon, remarqua-t-elle. Il avait une odeur sucrée, presque fruitée. Elle était toujours assise et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il la regarda de haut.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Granger, alors dépeche-toi. – Dit-il, d'un ton sec.

- Je voulais savoir… quelle heure est-il ? Et quel jour sommes-nous ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps…

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il est minuit trente. – Répondit-il, de ce même ton pressant. – Et nous sommes dimanche, le 15 janvier.

- C'était quoi cette potion que tu m'as fait boire tantôt ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ? Tu es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hermione se leva finalement afin de faire face au jeune blond. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais autant prêté attention aux détails de son visage que maintenant. Tout comme elle, il avait un petit nez légèrement en trompette. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris métallique profond et ils étincelaient à la lumière. Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et remarqua qu'elles étaient un peu rosées.

- Revivum. – Murmura Malefoy, faisant sortir la jeune femme de sa rêverie.

- Quoi ? – Elle se sentit chauffée au niveau des joues et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

- Revivum. C'est le nom de la potion que je t'ai fait boire.

- Oh… - Hermione comprit soudain. – N'est-ce pas la potion qui…

- Qui stimule le corps lorsqu'il est dans un état de faiblesse, oui.

- Mais où… Où as-tu trouvé cette potion ? Je croyais que seul l'hôpital St Mangouste et l'infirmerie à Poudlard en possédaient.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui écoutais au cours du professeur Rogue, je te signale !

- Ah, parce que c'est toi qui l'as faite en plus ? – S'étonna Hermione, en ricanant d'un air nerveux.

- Oui. – Affirma Malefoy, sur un ton de défit. – Ca t'étonne ?

- Bah écoute… Pour être honnête, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est juste que…

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Hermione, on le sait bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui est intelligente sur cette terre. – Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'admiration. Il venait de l'appeler Hermione… C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Généralement il l'appelait par son nom de famille ou l'insultait de "Sang-de-Bourbe". Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'appeler Hermione. Visiblement très mal à l'aise, il grimaça à nouveau et tourna les talons avant de s'avancer à grands pas vers la porte.

- Mais où vas-tu Drago ?

La jeune femme ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Sans doute appréciait-elle la compagnie du jeune homme ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, se dit-elle. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. La petite fouine qui l'avait tant tourmenté à Poudlard. Il était la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait envie de passer du bon temps, en tant normal. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, son regard envers lui avait complètement changé. Il l'intriguait. Elle ne sait pas de quelle façon il faisait ça, mais il l'intéressait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur son comportement.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? – S'exclama le jeune en déposant le plateau à terre.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, c'est tout. – Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Ecoute, tu ne me dois rien du tout, ok ? Tu sers simplement d'appât. Ils ont besoin de toi pour capturer Potter, tu as toi-même entendu Bellatrix ! Morte, tu n'es bonne à rien. Il fallait donc bien que tu reprennes des forces.

Il ne parlait pas d'une façon naturelle. On aurait dit qu'il récitait un texte qu'on lui avait demandé d'apprendre par cœur.

- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'offrir un tel repas ! – S'impatienta Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose !

- C'est bien mieux que les pains pourris que tu m'apportais ici tous les jours !

- Ecoute, mes parents ne sont pas au courant que je t'ai amené ce repas, alors tu ferais bien mieux de te taire afin d'éveiller les soupçons ! – S'écria soudain le jeune homme.

Il se figea soudain lorsqu'il se rendit compte ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione, dont la respiration s'était accélérée s'avança vers lui.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ils ne sont pas courant. Mais pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, c'est logique, tu…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! – Elle ne se tenait à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. – Je le vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux, Drago. Tu le détestes autant que moi, avoue-le. Vold…

- _Non_ ! – Malefoy plaqua alors brusquement une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. – Ne prononce pas son nom. Ou bien ils sauront que je suis ici, avec toi.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas… - Murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard d'excuse, tandis que Malefoy retirait lentement sa main. – Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela alors si tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Cela se voit ! Je ne te reconnais plus, tu…

- Mais tu ne me connais pas, Granger ! – S'indigna Malefoy, l'air scandalisé. – Et puis d'abord pour qui tu te prends pour me parler ainsi ? Je ne suis pas Potter ni Weasley moi, je ne suis pas ton ami !

- Ca, je le sais très bien, pas besoin de me le rappeler. – Répliqua Hermione d'un ton dur, en fronçant les sourcils. – Je me disais juste qu'on aurait pu s'entraider.

C'était de la folie, pensa-t-elle. Comment pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde que Malefoy et elle puissent s'entraider ? Le jeune blond sembla penser la même chose puisqu'il lui lança un profond regard de dégoût.

- Tu es complètement folle. – Dit-il, en l'observant d'une façon étrange. – Ce n'est pas parce que je te maintiens en vie que je risquerais ma vie pour t'aider !

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait Drago ! Tu as déjà pris le risque de descendre ici, en pleine nuit, m'apporter ce somptueux repas ! Tu…

- Je te le répète une dernière fois ! – S'impatienta Malefoy, en haussant d'un ton. – Morte, tu n'es bonne à rien. Alors ne cherche pas à comprendre !

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'avança à nouveau vers la porte, prit le plateau par terre avec violence et referma la porte de la cave dans un bruit sec.

Hermione fixa un long moment la porte que Malefoy venait de refermer, la respiration haletante. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il y avait une autre raison qui expliquait le comportement de l'ancien élève de Serpentard. Déjà, pour commencer il ne l'avait pas appelé "Sang-de-Bourbe" depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir des Malefoy une semaine plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Pour une fois, il la traitait comme un être humain. Et il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ce traitement de faveur n'est pas nécessaire. La potion Revivum était largement suffisante pour la maintenir en vie. S'il voulait vraiment la nourrir, il aurait pu lui donner son petit morceau de pain moisi habituel. Mais non, la il lui avait apporté un repas délicieux ainsi que de la Bièraubeurre. Ou peut-être se trompait-elle ? Peut-être qu'il voulait réellement la maintenir en vie afin qu'elle reste un otage utile. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il tant peur qu'on le prenne ? La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était lui qui avait préparé cette potion magique. Il n'était pas si bête que ça finalement, se dit-elle. Elle émit un petit rire et s'allongea sur le sol froid.

Pour une raison qui l'échappait, elle se remit à penser au moment où il l'avait appelé Hermione. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Malefoy n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier cette situation avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, se dit Hermione. Il a grandi dans ce milieu. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de penser à Malefoy de cette façon. Il est vraiment la dernière personne à qui elle ferait confiance. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il était de son côté.

Lentement, le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre suivant : Protège-moi **_**[Alors qu'Hermione se fait torturer une fois de plus par Bellatrix Lestrange, une mystérieuse personne lui vient en aide…]**_

[[[ PETIT SPOILER (**NE LISEZ PAS CETTE PHRASE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CONNAÎTRE LA SUITE**) = _Hermione réussira à s'échapper dans le chapitre 5, et c'est là que toute l'action commencera. Sera-t-elle seule lors de son évasion ? Cela restera à voir…_ ]]]

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews. Je n'étais pas sûre que cette fanfiction plaise, vu que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fanfictions sur Ron et Hermione mais vos reviews m'encouragent à écrire encore et encore! Un grand merci à **RosaliaHPfan**, **TimonMalefoy**, **Riita**, **fanDhermy269**, le **Guest** et **Sissi-Gina** 3


	4. Protège-moi

**Résumé** : [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated-** M**]

**Rated** : T, voir M à certains passages! 

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * * **L'INATTENDU** * * *

…...

[[[ PETIT SPOILER (**NE LISEZ PAS CETTE PHRASE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CONNAÎTRE LA SUITE**) = _Hermione réussira à s'échapper dans le chapitre 5, et c'est là que toute l'action commencera._ _Sera-t-elle seule lors de son évasion ? Cela restera à voir… _]]]

[[[ **Remerciements pour les reviews à la fin de ce chapitre ;-)** ]]]

…..

_Protège-moi_

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à jouer le geôlier pour la prisonnière, Drago ? – S'écria la voix de Bellatrix. – C'est Pettigrow qui s'en occupe !

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois les yeux face à la lumière éblouissante qu'émettaient les petits soleils suspendus au plafond. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait oublié de réactiver le Déluminateur afin de replonger la cave dans l'obscurité et fut rassurée que personne ne soit encore descendu la voir. En entendant la voix méprisante de Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille afin d'écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans la pièce au dessus d'elle.

- Je… je pense tout simplement qu'il serait plus prudent que ça soit exclusivement moi qui m'occupe de… de la prisonnière. – Fit la voix tremblante de Drago Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? – Murmura la voix doucereuse de Bellatrix. Elle semblait vivement intriguée. – Et pourquoi cela ?

- Peter Pettigrow est un idiot, tout le monde le sait ! – S'exclama Malefoy, d'un ton pressant. – Rappelez-vous, il a réussi à laisser échapper la fille Lovegood.

- Tu as raison. – Dit Bellatrix d'un ton calme. – Greyback s'occupera de la prisonnière dans ce cas !

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serra brusquement et une peur intense la gagna. Allaient-ils réellement la laisser à la merci de ce loup-garou ?

- Voyons, tante Bella. – Fit la voix de Malefoy, alors qu'il émettait un petit rire nerveux. – Greyback est encore plus idiot que Pettigrow.

Hermione entendit alors une terrible voix qui ressemblait à une sorte d'aboiement rauque s'écrier :

- Tu te prends pour qui, sale petit rat ? – Rugit le fameux Greyback. – C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?

Il eut soudain une détonation et Greyback hurla de douleur.

- Si tu fais un pas de plus, Greyback, ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras. – S'exclama soudain la voix de Narcissa Malefoy, d'une forte voix sèche.

Greyback se mit alors à ricaner d'une manière terrifiante. Hermione n'avait jamais entendu une telle voix.

- Comment osez-vous ?! – S'écria-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi ici ! Ne t'avise donc plus jamais de t'adresser à mon fils de la sorte, sale bête poilue !

Nouvelle détonation. Greyback hurla à nouveau. Puis s'arrêta.

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! – Grogna-t-il.

- Assez, assez ! – S'exclama soudain Bellatrix. – Drago a raison. Greyback a l'appétit tellement vif qu'il risquerait de tout foutre en l'air. Yaxley se chargera de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Me sous estimeriez-vous, tante Bella ? – Demanda Drago. – J'ai étudié à Poudlard avec Granger, je sais mieux que personne d'autre ici comment elle se comporte. Cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe ne pourra donc jamais m'échapper.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer fortement lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy l'appeler "Sang-de-Bourbe". Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le faisait alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal tout d'un coup ? Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait réellement qu'il était de son côté et que son geste de cette nuit l'avait touché malgré tout. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait cette nuit ? Elle se sentit chauffer au niveau des joues en repensant à ce rêve où Drago lui disait qu'elle était belle. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête et soupira. Il restera toujours la petite fouine sans cœur qu'il était à Poudlard.

Cependant Bellatrix parut très satisfaite de la réponse de Malefoy.

- Bien. – Dit-elle. – Alors tu continueras à nourrir la Sang-de-Bourbe du vieux pain des elfes. En attendant, va me la chercher.

- Je vous demande pardon ? – S'étonna Malefoy.

- Tu as bien entendu, Drago, amène la moi ici. Nous allons lui faire subir un nouvel interrogatoire.

- Apparemment Potter a été vu en train de fouiner à Pré-Au-Lard. – Fit la voix de Lucius Malefoy. – Malheureusement il a réussi à s'échapper avant qu'on ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Hermione retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers derrière la porte. Elle savait que c'était Drago mais elle activa tout de même le Déluminateur et la cave replongea dans le noir. Elle avait du mal à le cerner. Elle ne savait pas si il était de son côté ou si il était du côté des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Drago activa son propre Déluminateur qui éclaira à nouveau la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui lança un regard étrangement intense. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas l'emmener voir Bellatrix. Elle soutint son regard un moment et il la regarda de haut en bas, l'air penaud, avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il lui prit alors le bras.

- Viens, Granger. – Murmura-t-il. – Bellatrix veut te voir.

- Je t'en prie, ne la laisse pas me torturer une nouvelle fois, Drago. – Soupira Hermione, les yeux larmoyants.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de faire une telle demande à Malefoy mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Le jeune homme parut extrêmement choqué suite à la demande de la jeune femme et il entrouvrit la bouche en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas. – Dit-il d'une voix si inaudible qu'Hermione ne comprit pas directement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Une fois arrivé au salon, Drago lâcha le bras d'Hermione et la poussa légèrement en avant, vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci lança un regard mauvais à Hermione avant de s'avancer vers elle, les yeux plissés. Drago alla s'installer dans un coin près de la cheminée. Il baissa la tête. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy étaient assis dans deux fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Hermione remarqua que Yaxley, le Mangemort qui était présent le jour de sa capture, se trouvait également dans la pièce. A côté de lui se tenait un homme massif aux longs membres, avec des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille. Il souriait de ses dents pointues et portait une robe noire de Mangemort qui semblait ne pas lui être ajustée. C'était Greyback.

- Eh bien, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, tu me sembles en meilleure forme par rapport à hier. – Murmura Bellatrix, d'une voix doucereuse. – Parfait ! Tu pourras donc répondre à mes questions vu que tu as toute ta tête.

Elle pointa brusquement sa baguette sur Hermione et celle-ci se sentit poussée vers le bas. Elle tomba au sol à genoux dans un bruit sec et elle grimaça de douleur. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Alors comme ça Potter a été vu à Pré-Au-Lard… - Commença Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités d'excitation. – Il essayait donc d'entrer à Poudlard… Comme toi, il y a une semaine. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer un point en face d'elle, la respiration haletante.

- Je t'ai posé une question, idiote ! – S'exclama soudain Bellatrix, furieuse, en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur Hermione. – C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?! _Endoloris_ !

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens et elle poussa un cri perçant, tellement la douleur était forte. Elle sentit son corps entier prendre feu et les larmes lui coulèrent sur le visage. Elle ferma les yeux avec force. Bellatrix la torturerait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la tête ? Hermione eut l'impression que son cerveau était plongé dans un tas d'épines. Lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur disparaître à nouveau, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et constata qu'elle était allongée au sol, en position du fœtus. Elle aperçut enfin Drago Malefoy dans son champ de vision. Il paraissait terrifié et ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs à Bellatrix et à ses parents.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à entrer à Poudlard ?! – S'écria Bellatrix. Elle était comme folle avec ses cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens. – Que cherchez-vous donc là-bas ? ENDOLORIS !

- Tante Bella, attends ! – S'écria soudainement Drago.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette si rapidement qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de sentir le sortilège Doloris qu'elle lui avait lancé. Bellatrix se tourna brusquement vers Drago. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce lancèrent un regard surpris au jeune homme blond. Celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et sa poitrine se soulevait violemment au rythme de sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Drago ? – Dit Lucius lentement, en plissant les yeux.

- Je… Enfin vous voyez bien qu'elle ne sait rien. – Répondit Drago, d'une voix tremblante. Il avait le teint extrêmement pâle. – Et puis vous… vous vous rappelez le couple Londubat ?

Hermione se rappelait, elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, elle, Harry et Ron avaient découvert que les parents de Neville Londubat, Alice et Frank, avaient été capturés par les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre des sorciers, peu après la chute de Voldemort. Ils avaient été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr., à tel point qu'ils en perdirent la raison et durent être internés de façon permanente à l'Hôpital St Mangouste.

Suite à la question de Drago, Lucius et Narcissa se lancèrent un bref regard avant que Lucius se tourne vers Bellatrix qui fusillait Drago du regard, l'air scandalisé. Il prit alors la parole :

- Drago a raison. – Dit-il. – Si nous continuons à la torturer, elle perdra la tête comme les parents Londubat et elle ne sera plus bonne à rien.

- Et alors ?! – Rugit Bellatrix en lui lançant un profond regard mauvais. – Ce qui compte c'est que Potter sache qu'elle se trouve ici ! Qu'elle perde la tête ou pas, on s'en moque !

- Potter voudra se rassurer que la Sang-de-Bourbe se porte bien ! – Répliqua Drago, d'une voix faible. Il n'osait pas regarder Bellatrix dans les yeux.

- Toi, tu la fermes, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! – S'écria Bellatrix, folle de rage, en avançant d'un pas vers l'endroit où se tenait le jeune homme.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, Bella ! – S'exclama Narcissa d'une voix forte, en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

Bellatrix sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais face au regard meurtrier de sa sœur, elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle se contenta de tourner lentement la tête vers Hermione qui était toujours allongée à ses pieds et sans que celle-ci ne s'y attende, elle lui cracha au visage. Hermione gémit en sentant la substance gluante sur sa joue. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas déjà assez sale comme ça, se dit-elle.

- Immonde Sang-de-Bourbe. – Murmura Bellatrix, les yeux rouges. – Je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de toi une fois que nous aurons capturé Potter, crois moi.

- En attendant, nous allons à nouveau contacter la Gazette des sorciers et leur demander de publier un article dans lequel il sera sous-entendu que Granger se trouve ici, dans le manoir. – Dit Lucius en se levant à son tour de son fauteuil. – Potter se rendra très vite compte que la fille se trouve ici.

Lorsque Drago la ramena dans la cave, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le fixer de ses yeux bruns. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage du jeune blond. Lui, au contraire, semblait ne pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci – Dit tout simplement la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la cave.

- Ne me remercie pas, Hermione. – Murmura Drago, d'un ton sec.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsque Drago l'appelait une nouvelle fois par son prénom. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues du jeune homme et au moment où il allait refermer la porte, Hermione bloqua la porte de son pied. Il lui lança un regard choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – S'étonna-t-il. – Tu es folle !

Mais Hermione ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Hermione sentit la respiration de Drago s'accélérer, son souffle lui caressant le visage, et il lança un regard furtif aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle l'imita et observa à son tour ses lèvres rosies.

- Viens me voir cette nuit. – Dit-elle finalement dans un souffle.

- Quoi ?! – Malefoy paraissait incrédule. – Tu as perdu la tête !

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il poussa Hermione à l'intérieur de la cave et referma vivement la porte de la cave avant de la verrouiller.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre suivant : La fuite **_**[La vie d'Hermione est plus que jamais menacée mais elle parvient quand même à s'échapper du manoir des Malefoy. Comment s'y prendra-t-elle ? Sera-t-elle seule ?]**_

Encore merci aux reviews de **RosaliaHPfan**, **TimonMalefoy**, **Riita**, **fanDhermy269**, le **Guest** et **Sissi-Gina**


	5. La fuite

**Résumé** : [Fanfic sur Hermione/Drago] Hermione est prise en otage au manoir des Malefoy. Comment réussira-t-elle à s'échapper des mains des Mangemorts ? Ron, Harry et Hermione réussiront-ils enfin à éliminer Voldemort ? [-rated-** M**]

**Rated** : T, voir M à certains passages! 

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

* * * **L'INATTENDU** * * *

_La fuite_

Le soir venu, Hermione qui était jusque là endormie, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de sortir d'un terrible cauchemar.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'elle était détenue dans le manoir des Malefoy. Elle avait meilleure mine depuis que Drago Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie une semaine plus tôt. Certes, elle se sentait toujours aussi sale ; elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis son arrivée au manoir. A chaque fois que Pettigrow l'emmenait aux toilettes, elle en profitait pour se rincer au moins le visage dans le lavabo et ses autres parties intimes, même si ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne ressentait plus cette faim et cette soif intense. Et étrangement elle ne pensait plus à Ron. Son visage l'avait hanté pendant la première semaine dans la cave. Elle s'était demandée où était-il, comment se portait-il, que faisait-il, était-il toujours avec Harry,… Mais là, depuis une semaine, c'était plutôt à Drago Malefoy qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser. Et cela la perturbait énormément. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le visage de l'ancien élève de Serpentard apparaissait dans tous ses rêves et cauchemars. Le comportement récent du jeune homme l'intriguait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa tête. Il l'avait appelé "Sang-de-Bourbe" devant Bellatrix aujourd'hui et elle lui avait demandé de passer la voir cette nuit. Elle avait pourtant déjà eu son repas du jour. En effet, quelques heures avant que Bellatrix ne lui fasse passer un nouvel interrogatoire, Drago lui avait apporté un plateau avec dessus une assiette de pommes de terre avec du steak haché ainsi qu'un verre de Jus Citrouille. Hermione et lui n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de paroles. Ils s'étaient seulement contentés de se lancer des regards furtifs. Drago avait paru une fois de plus nerveux et Hermione se demandait si les Mangemorts étaient au courant de la bonne qualité des repas que Drago lui donnait chaque jour. Mais elle était reconnaissante envers le garçon. Elle ne ressentait à présent pas de faim mais elle voulait qu'il passe la voir cette nuit car étrangement elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il était le seul qui la traitait comme un être humain depuis son arrivée au manoir des Malefoy.

Des petits pas lents dans les escaliers derrière la porte de la cave la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle plissa les yeux en fixant la porte. Elle n'avait pas activé le Déluminateur et était restée dans le noir pendant qu'elle dormait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et que la pièce fut soudainement illuminée par des petits soleils qui se suspendirent au plafond, Drago Malefoy fit son apparition dans la cave. Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer et une boule se forma dans le ventre. Il la fixa un long moment, les yeux plissés, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Tu voulais me voir ? – Murmura-t-il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, sa baguette dans une main.

- Merci d'être venue. – Murmura à son tour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Drago fronça davantage les sourcils et s'avança vers elle.

- Tu as faim ? – Demanda-t-il, d'un ton vague.

- Oh, je… Non, je n'ai pas faim, Drago. – Dit la jeune femme, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne te voir ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi au quotidien. Je sais que tu le fais parce que tu en as envie… Et non parce qu'il faut me maintenir en vie pour pouvoir capturer Harry.

Drago lança un regard étrange à la jeune femme et il se mit à ricaner.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? – Dit-il, sur un ton moqueur. – Tu ne me connais pas du tout, Granger.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'attendant l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle remarqua que du rouge monta rapidement aux joues du jeune homme lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait une fois de plus les paupières lourdes et ses yeux gris métalliques étincelaient. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que je me trompe. – Murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises, l'air confus et il lança un regard furtif aux lèvres d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je n'en peux plus. – Dit soudain Drago, dans un souffle. Il paraissait désespéré.

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle remarqua que des larmes étaient montées aux yeux du jeune blond. Elle lui lança un regard extrêmement intense.

- Drago… - Dit-elle.

- Voilà, tu as raison, je ne supporte plus tout ça ! – S'exclama le jeune blond en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il s'avança vers un coin de la cave et tourna le dos à Hermione en plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque.

- Toute cette situation, je n'avais pas prévu ça. – Dit-il, d'une voix faible. – J'ai grandi dans ce milieu malsain et ait été élevé par des Mangemorts. Mes parents m'ont pourtant tout donné. Je n'ai manqué de rien. Mais mon père s'est embarqué dans cette situation avec le maître des Ténèbres et il n'a pas suivi ses ordres à la lettre. Alors depuis ce jour, il ne cesse de nous menacer. J'ai voulu prouver au maître des Ténèbres que j'étais un bon soldat, un bon Mangemort, en essayant de tuer Dumbledore, pour qu'il nous foute la paix une bonne fois pour toutes mais j'ai échoué ! Une fois de plus, un autre Malefoy avait déçu le maître des Ténèbres. Et toute cette guerre… Mes parents comptent énormément sur la capture de Potter. Ils tiennent vraiment à réussir cette tâche afin qu'il nous pardonne enfin. Mais c'est trop pour moi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Hermione.

Hermione, qui était restée debout en train de fixer le dos de Malefoy, se mit à trembler. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que Drago lui ouvre son cœur comme ça et qu'il exprime ses craintes. C'était comme s'il avait voulu lui dire tout ça depuis longtemps mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer davantage. Il semblait que le jeune homme était en train de pleurer mais ne voulait pas lui montrer son visage.

Alors lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et plaça une main timide sur son dos. Elle le sentit se crisper sur sa main et cessa de sangloter. Elle se sentit faiblir légèrement lorsque Malefoy se retourna pour lui faire face. Effectivement il était en train de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire et des larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle. Prise par une pulsion incontrôlable, Hermione s'approcha davantage de lui et enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme avant de l'attirer contre elle. Il ne fit aucun geste… mais au bout d'un moment, il se pencha, passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de l'ancienne Gryffondor et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure. Hermione ressentit soudain une intense chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant dans le bas du ventre et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur de Malefoy. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise car elle se sentait extrêmement sale mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le jeune homme. Elle le sentit se reculer lentement d'elle, brisant ainsi la douce union qu'ils avaient formée, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle lui en voulut de s'être reculée d'elle de la sorte. Peut-être l'écœurait-il après tout ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeune homme qu'elle avait tant méprisé dans le passé lui faisait à présent un tel effet. Elle était totalement confuse. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et parut aussi confus qu'elle.

Elle avait gardé ses bras autour de son cou, et lui avait à présent les mains posées sur sa taille. Ils se dévisagèrent du regard… Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione eut l'impression que Malefoy se penchait sur son visage, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres…

- Hermione… - Murmura Malefoy, d'une voix gutturale.

Un bruit sonore provenant de l'étage au dessus les firent sursauter violemment et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une peur intense gagna le corps d'Hermione et son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, tandis que le visage de Malefoy devenait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. La poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait violemment au rythme de sa respiration et il parut terrifié. Ils fixèrent tous les deux la porte de la cave alors qu'ils entendaient des pas au plafond. La voix froide de Lucius Malefoy raisonna alors au dessus d'eux.

- Nous tenons Potter. – Dit-il. – Il se trouve en ce moment même au château de Poudlard, avec Severus Rogue.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus besoin de la Sang-de-Bourbe ! – S'exclama Bellatrix.

- Non, nous n'en avons plus besoin, Bellatrix. – Répondit Lucius d'un ton agacé.

- Alors nous pouvons la tuer !

On sentait l'excitation dans la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Drago, qui fixait jusque là le plafond, baissa les yeux sur Hermione. Il paraissait choqué et perturbé. Celle-ci sentit sa gorge se serrer et malgré elle, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

- Nous le pouvons, effectivement. – Dit Lucius. – Mais nous le ferons demain, lorsque nous aurons amené Potter ici.

- Pourquoi veux-tu l'amener ici, Lucius ? – S'écria Bellatrix. – Il a été capturé à Poudlard et c'est à Poudlard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendra pour le tuer !

Il eut un silence. Puis la sorcière émit un petit rire méprisant.

- A moins que tu veuilles lui faire croire que c'est _toi_ qui l'a capturé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux te racheter ? – Interrogea Bellatrix, d'un ton sarcastique. – Malheureusement pour toi, Potter restera à Poudlard ! Et je m'y rends de ce pas afin d'y appeler mon maître.

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as des comptes à rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. – S'exclama Lucius, d'une voix doucereuse. – Malgré toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à toi pour capturer Potter, tu n'as jamais réussi ta tâche. Souviens-toi, au ministère de la magie il y a de cela 2 ans… Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir échoué. Potter se trouvait sous ton nez mais bien sûr tu étais trop occupé à essayer de tuer Black !

- Comment oses-tu ?! – Vociféra Bellatrix.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. En amenant Potter ici, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra que nous récompenser tous.

Nouveau silence.

- Bien. – Fit Bellatrix au bout d'un moment. – En attendant, Pettigrow, va me chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe afin que je lui écorche la gorge !

Hermione et Drago retinrent leur respiration avec difficulté.

- Non. – S'exclama Lucius. – Nous nous débarrasserons d'elle demain à l'aube, en présence de Potter ! Allez-vous coucher maintenant.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu, Bellatrix. Demain tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux à cette jeune fille et ça sera encore mieux puisque Potter y assistera.

Hermione et Drago entendirent alors les pas s'éloigner et une porte se claquer.

Malefoy se retourna vivement sur Hermione et lui lança un regard apeuré.

- Je dois absolument m'en aller. – Dit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Drago… - S'exclama la jeune femme, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. – Je t'en prie…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Malefoy, qui avait également les yeux larmoyants, détourna son regard du sien et s'avança à grand pas vers la porte de la cave. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, Hermione s'écroula au sol et se mit à sangloter.

C'était la fin, se dit-elle. Ils avaient capturé Harry et ils allaient la tuer devant lui. La jeune femme se mit alors à penser à ses parents qui ne se doutaient de rien, puisqu'elle leur avait lancé le sortilège d'Amnésie quelques mois auparavant afin qu'ils ne se rappellent plus de rien, ni même qu'ils avaient une fille… Les pleurs d'Hermione augmentèrent davantage. Elle pensa à Harry qui était détenu à Poudlard, à la merci de Rogue. Il avait enfin réussi à pénétrer à Poudlard, mais à quel prix, se demanda la jeune femme. Ensuite elle pensa à Ron… Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Et sans ses deux meilleurs amis, il se retrouverait tout seul, avec sa famille. Finalement Lord Voldemort remportait cette guerre, après tout. Et Drago Malefoy dans tout ça ? Il devait sûrement être rassuré d'apprendre la capture de Potter et de savoir qu'il serait amené dans sa maison. Voldemort pardonnera enfin à sa famille… Mais étrangement, Malefoy avait paru inconfortable en écoutant Lucius et Bellatrix parler. On aurait même dit qu'il était effrayé et penaud. La jeune Gryffondor se mit à penser à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé dans la cave et cessa de pleurer. Elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant apprécié ce moment. On parle de Drago Malefoy, la petite fouine qui l'avait tant tourmenté lorsqu'ils étudiaient encore à Poudlard. Malgré la terrible situation, Hermione parvint quand même à sourire lorsqu'elle pensa à la façon dont Malefoy avait répondu à son étreinte. Et s'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Impossible, se dit-elle. Il avait seulement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, c'est tout. Il suffit de voir la manière dont il avait quitté la cave.

Soudain, Hermione entendit des pas provenant des escaliers derrière la porte de la cave. Son cœur manqua un battement. Avaient-ils finalement décidé de la tuer avant l'aube ? Harry était-il déjà là ? Elle se leva, prête à accueillir la mort.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant place à Drago Malefoy. Que faisait-il là ? Venait –il la chercher pour l'amener se faire "écorcher la gorge" ? Hermione remarqua alors qu'il avait un sac à dos accroché à son dos et il portait un long manteau d'hiver, des chaussures, un couvre-chef et une écharpe à l'insigne de Serpentard. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Malefoy paraissait effrayé et déterminé à la fois, et ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs derrière lui. Il s'avança alors rapidement vers elle et retira un long manteau d'hiver noir en cuir ainsi qu'un bonnet, une grosse écharpe et des gants en cuir, et les lança à Hermione.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, enfile ça rapidement ! – S'exclama-t-il, d'un ton pressant.

- Quoi ?! – S'étonna Hermione, confuse. – Mais Drago, je ne…

- Ne discute pas, fais ce que je te dis ! - Dit-il, dans un chuchotement, avant de lancer un regard furtif derrière lui.

Sans perdre de temps, elle enfila le manteau, l'écharpe, le bonnet et les gants et Malefoy remit son sac sur son dos avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer hors de la cave. Hermione ne comprenait rien. Où l'amenait-il ?

- Où va-t-on, Drago ? – Dit Hermione en chuchotant.

- Shhh… - Siffla Malefoy en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. – Tais-toi ou sinon ils vont nous entendre.

Hermione, déconcertée, secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Une fois arrivé à en haut de l'escalier étroit, Malefoy ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait au grand couloir et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâille. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le couloir était désert, il ouvrit davantage la porte afin de laisser passer Hermione, et l'entraîna dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Au moment où ils avaient atteints les marches d'escalier de pierre qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée du manoir, une voix forte s'éleva derrière eux, les faisant se crisper violemment.

- Monsieur Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! – S'écria la voix aigue de Peter Pettigrow.

Hermione lança un regard terrifié à Drago, qui soutint son regard un moment avant de se retourner vers Pettigrow.

- Et toi, Pettigrow, que fais-tu debout à une heure si tardive ? – Dit-il en essayant de paraître décontracté.

- N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, Malefoy, où emmenez-vous l'otage ? – Demanda Pettigrow d'un air méprisant.

- Je vous en pose des questions moi, petit idiot ?! – Lança Drago d'un air agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ?! – Fit Narcissa Malefoy, d'une voix faible. Sa voix provenait de l'étage du dessus.

On entendit soudain des mouvements en haut, comme si plusieurs personnes s'apprêtaient à descendre en bas voir ce qu'il se passe. La peur que ressentait déjà Hermione monta de deux crans. Peter Pettigrow tourna la tête vers le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage du dessus et ouvrit la bouche pour crier quelque chose mais au même moment Drago sortit sa baguette et le pétrifia. Pettigrow se paralysa et son corps immobile tomba en arrière au sol dans un bruit sonore.

- Allons-y ! – Chuchota Drago en prenant vivement la main d'Hermione, au moment où les pas à l'étage s'accéléraient.

Après avoir franchis la porte d'entrée, ils s'élancèrent en courant le long de l'allée, entre les deux hautes haies.

- NOOOOON ! – S'écria la voix enragée de Bellatrix derrière eux.

Ils aperçurent soudain un éclair vert passé juste à côté d'Hermione pendant qu'ils couraient, à bout de souffle. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portail et Drago cria :

- C'est Drago Malefoy, ouvre toi !

Les battants du portail pivotèrent alors que des éclairs à présent rouges passaient à côté d'eux. Hermione s'abaissa de justesse alors qu'un éclair vert faillit l'atteindre. La respiration saccadée, elle tourna rapidement la tête derrière elle et vit Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy qui couraient à toute vitesse vers eux, leurs baguettes en main. Yaxley les suivait de très près.

- DRAGO ! – Hurla Narcissa Malefoy. – REVIENS ICI !

Hermione et Drago se trouvaient à présent sur la route de campagne. Drago attira brusquement Hermione contre lui et la fit transplaner avec lui, au moment où sa mère et sa tante avaient enfin atteint le portail qui se refermait sur elles. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'entendre Narcissa crier à nouveau le nom de son fils.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle respirait encore difficilement et son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue, au milieu d'une foule.

- Où sommes-nous ? - Demanda-t-elle, la voix déformée par les tremblements incessants de son corps, qui n'étaient pas dû au froid hivernal.

- Fitzrovia, à Londres ! – S'écria Drago, qui avait également la respiration saccadée. – Par ici !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une rue perpendiculaire à la leur, une rue moins bondée, et s'arrêta en face d'un grand bâtiment gardé par deux gardes habillés en costard. Hermione leva les yeux et lut "The London Edition Hotel". Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit Drago à l'intérieur.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapitre suivant : L'hôtel **

_**Maintenant qu'Hermione a réussi à s'échapper du manoir des Malefoy grâce à Drago, je vais commencer à ne poster qu'un seul chapitre à chaque fois. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les 2 ou 3 jours. Et si vraiment je suis trop prise par ma vie personnelle, ça sera un chapitre par semaine.**_

Un grand merci aux reviews de **RosaliaHPfan**, **cynthia**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Riita** et **Teyanna **pour les 2 précédents chapitres! Vous êtes au top!


End file.
